Backbone
by Scarlett Hatter
Summary: Mai never said no until he was gone. But that was old Mai, I'm new Mai who lives to say no. I grew a mask like Naru but lets see if it can compete with the original. But at the end of the day, all that matters is surviving a night filled with ghosts and ghouls. When the morning comes I might just love him more than I did before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy idea.

Chapter 1

Case 1: To Find a Narcissist

"This is Victoria with the latest scoop on the scene. So girls what made you decide to make a dance video and post it on YouTube?" the owner of the newest talk show asked Mai Taniyama and Scarlett McCaudle.

"Well, I told my best friend Mai that dancing is harder then it seems after she mocked my skill and she took on the challenge. I was impressed that she could keep up with me in the video. After I posted it on my channel, it just took off. I did it as a joke and everyone loved it. I never expected it to get over a million views and to get invited on all these talk shows," replied my best friend, Scarlett with a cheerful smile. Her copper hair was brushed into its signature ponytail with bangs swooped to the side, green eyes sparkling, set off by a green, laced edge spaghetti strap top and boot cut jeans defining her curves in all the right ways.

"That is awesome because you are both great dancers and I can't wait for the next video coming soon, I hear. So what's the verdict? Should I start typing to find the next big thing?"

"I will say it's a blast from the past and is coming this May. That's all I'm going to say, viewers will just have to wait to find out more," I said in my most charming voice, just wanting the interview to be done with so I could go home and relax. The blue sundress is starting to get on my nerves with its tight bodice and slightly proofed knee skirt. In about ten more seconds I'm going to walk out of here barefoot after wearing my strappy high heels all morning. _These are so ten minute heels, _I thought to myself with pain at the thought of standing up.

"In your other interviews, you mentioned that you also run your own business hunting ghosts with a team of mediums and psychics. Is it a scam or do you truly believe that you are hunting ghosts?" she directed the question at me in mocking tone with an edge of curiosity. I could tell she didn't accept the supernatural but was interested in my answer to a challenge.

"I hunt ghosts for those who have seen something they couldn't explain away. I don't expect everyone to just believe in a world beyond our own but I will help them if they need it. The supernatural doesn't wait for you accept it before it collides with your world," my calm and cool answer seems to throw her off her grove and she fumbles for the next question.

"I really hope it isn't called Ghostbusters," she rushes out with a fake chuckle to cover her shock. I save her before she falls straight on her face.

"Of course not, that name is copyrighted. I thought for a long time, throwing around R.I.P. and Find Peace but the one that stuck was R.F.S., Rest for Souls. The idea behind the name is to help spirits or souls move on which is the ending we hope for in each and every case. Some can't be saved but we give it all we have got," she blown out of the water with the sincerity in my voice and her face was priceless. In that moment I was grateful for having such a jerk in my past tech me how to shock people this way, it was so worth that year of torture.

"Thank you, girls so much for making your way out here this morning and giving us a preview of what's to come," the manger signaled off camera to wrap it up. I gladly agreed and gave one last comment.

"No thank you, I love your show. I can't wait to see the next episode on TV. I want to give a shout out to all my friends that helped me get here, and a special thanks to SPR for teaching me to have courage," my eyes twinkle as I think of memories and fun times from my time at SPR_. The gang is going to get a kick out of this,_ the thought occurs to me as I walk out of the camera's view and into the sunlight.

**Backbone**

Naru eyed the link to YouTube that Madoka had sent to him in an email a while ago. She had just called talking about the mysterious video and Mai's name had slipped out, grapping his attention. He had turned in his chair to his computer, hanging up on his mentor and opened up his email. _I haven't heard a thing about Mai since I left to bury my brother; I wondered what she was up to but never thought to ask, _his mouse scrolled over the link, his thoughts turning to what it could contain. The truth was quite different from what he was expecting. Mai and another girl an old English pop song that he had heard I few years back, called 'I am Woman.' I hadn't heard the song in years but that what had my attention. Mai was in booty shorts and a tube top, with a straight back and a happy smile, not the shyness I was used to. She and her copper haired friend were standing in a dance room with mirrors on one side and a white brick wall on the other two, and you could see that they had set the camera in front of the mirror. Their footsteps echoed on the hard wood as the girls got into position in front of the mirror and started the music in the background. The future intro turning into the main beat and the girls began to tap their feet to the rhythm and loosen up were they stood. When the wooden drum speed up one foot went in front of the other and she started to sing. Mai flowed with the beat putting all of her weight on one foot shaking her hips slightly toward the camera. Putting her weight back on her other foot she spun, switching sides with the other dancer but my eyes stayed on her as she smirked over her shoulder. The video continued on this way with spins and hip shakes. The way she kept her back straight in the revealing video enthralled me and made me eager to meet this new, confident Mai.

As the video ended, I saw one of the side links also had her in it and quickly clicked it. The TV interview started with a new America host I have never seen before called Victoria but I already hated her tone a lofty know-it-all. _Takes one to know one _I could almost the teasing tone in Gene's voice that he would have used if he was here. _I miss you so much sometimes Brother _a thought never to be voiced if I had anything to do with it. Mai's voice sliced through my thoughts just like old times._ She speaks English now?_ I shrugged and looked at the screen. Mai sat there with her hair softly waved with matte cherry red lips that made my heart beat faster. _She is even more beautiful than before_, I sign at the thought of how I let her go. _She will never love my, I proved that_, a part of me grieved with that knowledge but it can just get over it. I rest my finger on the power bottom when I hear Victoria's mocking statement about her team and freeze. _What, she has her own business now? And I ghost hunting team at that; how did I not find out before now? _Then the question spilled from the speakers and I grain my teeth. _How dare she use that tone with Mai? _My blood boils at the thought, but then her voice speaks calmly and explains how she will help everyone, even those who don't believe. The warmth of her personality is still there in her stone face, but it does dim in light of her smooth mask. While she explains the name, her warmth returns but a hint of the cool calm I saw is still there. _What happened to you Mai? Where is that warmth I miss so much? _These thoughts trouble me as I look over new possible cases. _She is confident but at what cost?_

**Backbone**

"Mai, we have a new case!" Scarlett yelled from the hallway in front of my door. _Way do I have the loudest people on earth as best friends? A thought best left to philosophers. _Shaking my head, I glance out of the window behind me. _It has been too long since we last took a case. I'm tired of talk shows and defending my job. _Mentally I brush away the cobwebs and start planning how much room we are going to need.

"Scarlett, tell them we are going to need two rooms, and ask Vicci to meet us there," I tell Scarlett as I head out to get air and think about the new case. "Text me the details," is tossed back as my hand hits the door handle. _What are you thinking about Naru?_

**Backbone**

"Naru, I think you should take this case. It's going to be quick and would be easier with just the two of us," Will tells me in a stern concerned voice. After I returned from England, Mai had already left for America, but I still needed a part timer to help out and make tea. Will worked well but I still catch myself longing for Mai's good tea and sweet smile.

"Find if it's going to be quick, but still call Yasuhara-san to come along. His research skills will be needed if I read the file correctly." The door closed behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. I finished old case reports and read case requests finally turning to stare out of my window. I may wear black, but I do enjoy the sunlight. _Where are you Mai? _

__

A/N: This my first fan-fiction so critic away. This is a short first chapter so tell me if you need something explained. I have read many ghost hunt fan-fictions and I want to give it a try. I want Mai to grow a "backbone' and stand up for herself. I won't continue if you guys hate it so tell me okay. :-)


	2. 2: The Narcissist Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Ghost Hunt.

Chapter 2

"I miss you, Mai, please believe me," Naru's voice rang out through the darkness. I stood up quickly and looked for the source.

"You are a narcissistic liar, Oliver. You never gave a damn about me," memories wash over me almost drowning me in pain. A tear slipped down my check but I ignored it and thought of his beautiful face. "I'm done crying over a face and name. I'm done being a memory's slave!" I screamed into the darkness. I stood tall, panting hard and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah right who am I kidding, I still love him. Why do you have to such a bastard?" a ghost of a smile passed over my lips and sadness filled my heart, pain ripping through my chest.

"Mai, time to get up, we are here," a soft voice whispered in my ear. My heart felt hollow and I turned my face upward and sighed. I whipped away my tears, and thought _I will not give up. I didn't work this hard to let it all fall because of one heartbreak._ Light flooded my darkness, causing me to blink and sit up. "Welcome sleeping beauty to the house of Mrs. DuPont, two stories, five rooms upstairs, with a kitchen and living room downstairs. The lady of the house is out, but she will be back for dinner and has invited us to feast."

I looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow. "How long have we been here again?" avid curiosity colored my tone.

"What? She saw us coming up the drive and called me to tell me what to expect. Oh, I almost forgot to you that no one else is in the house except the other ghost hunter she hired named S.P.R., do you know them? I've never heard of them before," she said mirroring my gaze. I froze. _I never thought I would hear that name again. Is this why I heard his voice on the way over here? But why, why would I hear his voice?_ Snapping out it, I started laughing and couldn't catch my breath. _After a year of running I end up taking the same job as him, the irony. _

"Is the other team here yet or are we ahead of them?" I asked trying to plan for the coming encounter and how to handle to it. If he was already here I would have to grit my teeth and play nice. But if we are here first, by some miracle, then I could put off meeting him until dinner and make a plan to explain myself…or make up a really good lie.

"We are first, but they're coming up the drive. If you want to avoid them I would run now, while they are coming around the bend. Tell me later," she said reading my face like an open book. I'm glad she knows me so well.

"Thanks see you inside, and tell Vicci to start unloading, I'll set up at base while you get the room temperatures," jumping out of the black van with our company name and number painted on the side in white. _This was going to be a long day, trying to dodge ghosts and him at the same time. _Running up to the front door, I throw it open and started to hike up the stairs. Finding the room that would serve as our base, I opened the door to be greeted by silence and a bare interior. Closing the door behind me, I smiled. _I hope seeing the new Mai will be a slap in the face you jerk. _With that happy thought, I start to set up camp.

**Backbone**

"'Unload' she saws. What she meant was be my bitch for a day and don't come complaining to me if you break a nail, I have bigger problems. Well I'll have you know Bitch that this manicure was fifty fucking bucks so if you have that in your back pocket then go ahead and pay up!" huffed a tall girl from behind the black van parked in the drive way. She flipped her long curled maroon hair over her shoulder and graded the first two video cameras out of the back. She started to walk toward the house hair swaying across the back of her tank top and long legs going for miles in booty shorts. _Wow that is new. I have never met a tranny before, this should be interesting. _As she reached the door she turned and pushed open the door, careful not to hit the cameras against the doorframe. "Where is the base bitches?" she yelled is a high pitch that could wake the dead.

"Upstairs, turn right and it's the door at the end of the hall," a tall redhead yelled back from upstairs. I could have sworn she looked familiar but from what? I glanced at Lin, asking without sound if he knew the mysteries girl. A slight shake of head was answer enough, but the question continued to plague my mind. _Why do I know you? Why does it feel important?_ _In time the answers will present themselves. _With that I pushed such thoughts aside until they became relevant. _The real question is how powerful is this ghost if she decided to hire two teams? I'll assign one of my team to watch one on person on the other team, Lin and I can take the extras, can't be too careful. _Walking toward the house, I noticed that the dirt leading up and around the house was rarely walked on besides up to the front door and that there were no animal tracks around the house even though we were in the country. What scared these animals away from their territory, the ghost? The air seemed thick inside; I walked with care trying to get a feel for how open this ghost was to letting strangers into "it's" house. To say the least, I didn't feel very welcome. The door slammed behind us and a cold breeze swirled around the room. "Are you sure that was the last camera? You tend to forget most important things."

"Are you implying that knowing when DSW has its next shoe sale is not important? What would you wear without me and my memory?" the tall girl pounded down the stairs while shouting but then froze as the cold breeze passed by her. "Scarlett you might want to check this out," her voice quivered and her knees trembled.

"What is it?" the equally tall girl with a deeper voice asked, uninterested, until she hit the cold spot next to her friend.

"You feel that?" her voice had stopped trembling, but her eyes kept shifting around the room trying to find the source.

"Yep, do you think we should call the boss?"

"She would draw the ghost out faster than us, but she didn't want to be seen last I checked."

"She wouldn't want us on her account. Just call for her, she'll understand." My thoughts started to run wild. _Who is this mystery boss? Why would you form a team of all girls? Girl mediums can run extremely hot or cold, a male is much more stable. _The ghost was the last thought on my mind; I gripped my chin as I thought of the clues about this boss of theirs. This happened in less than a second, but then the answer came.

"MAI, we really need your help, like right now!" the high pitched scream shocked me out of my thoughts. _Wait Mai…_then it all made sense. The reason I recognized the hippy redhead, why Lin had laughed when I told about this case, and why Madoka had sent me that link only a few days before, was Mai. They had been protecting her the whole time. I hadn't seen her in a year and they had set up our meeting. _I have bigger problems right now I will deal with this latter. _

"Lin," he nodded his understanding and tried to whistle, but a hand touched his raised arms.

"That won't help anything, it'll just make him more mad," whispered the soft voice of a girl I left standing under a tree a year ago. "Let me do it my way and if my way doesn't work then you can do it your way, deal?" I gave a small nod and glanced at Lin. He put his arms down and took a small step back. _I hope you know what you are doing, Mai._

**Backbone**

"Thank you, Naru," saying his name didn't hurt as much as it had this morning, but I don't have time to dwell on that fact; I have a ghost to hunt. Turning toward the swirling breeze, I noticed the thin white mist gathering on the floor. "You want to talk do you?" _This should get exciting. _"Girls, make sure our spectators don't stop me. Sit back and enjoy the show, gentlemen," I allowed a small smirk to cross my face, as I stepped back into the swirling mist. The smirk dropped from my face as I turned around to face the shape forming in the mist. Hearing my team step into place next to Naru and Lin was my signal to proceed. The handsome face of the last owner's son formed last. "I know who you are, but why did you return?"

**"It was my fault; I should have never left her alone."**

"Who did you leave alone? What was her name?"

**"Ella, she was my first love. She didn't tell me that she couldn't swim and I left her by the lake, she never came back."**

"It wasn't your fault she is still waiting by the lake. She wanted to make you proud and tried to swim by herself. You couldn't have known. She is still waiting for you by the lake to take her swimming, she won't leave without you."

**"Please take me to her; I've missed her for so long."**

"Gladly," I turned on my heel and lead the misty sprit out the door and on a rocky path to the beach. I heard the girls with Naru and Lin following behind but kept my head forward. _I can't afford to lose focus now. _I sent some of my power before me to start forming a body out of water for the girl by the shore. _I'm going to have to sleep when we get to the house and recover my strength. _Coming up on the shore I stopped and allowed the girl to take on her new form before stepping aside for her lover. A small gasp escaped the ghost behind me at the sight of her, a warm light surrounding them. A smile creased my lips, the girl glanced away, almost shy.

**"Why didn't you wait for me to help you? You could have just asked."**

** "I know but I was shy and didn't want you to think less of me. I thought I could do it on my own, make you happy. We would have had fun and enjoyed the cool water together." **The voice that came out was soft and sweet. She barely even glanced up during her speech, but when she did, she was shocked. The boy was shaking, not even trying to hold back his tears.

**"You just wanted to make me proud? I already was. You didn't fear the water, you just didn't know how swim yet. I was going to take you out in my boat to learn."**

** "You could still teach me, you know." **Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

**"I would love to." **His smile changed his entire face to one of joy and love. She looked up and smiled running toward him. The light enveloped them both and the water collapsed back into the lake. **"Thank you for setting us free." **The disembodied voice rang out all around them.

I took a bow, "You are more than welcome. Don't let her go." With that the light vanished and the lake grew calm. "Well, this was fun. Girls set up for the night; I will take the night shift. There should be no active but just in case."

"Of course, if you sleep before hand. We don't need you passing out on us in the middle of a night shift." I have never wanted to elbow someone so badly in entire life then I did in that moment.

"Obviously, I hate for you to suddenly develop a shiner when the case is so close to done." I think murderous under tone got my point across, if the gulp was anything to go by. I glanced at Naru before beginning the trek back up to the house. _Is it just me or did he look shocked? _

**Backbone**

I was proud. Mai is standing tall on her own two feet, with her own team, and her own powers. She didn't need me to come and save her anymore. Then the redhead spoke about her passing out soon. I turned my concerned gaze to her already moving back. I had missed her respond but I didn't care. _What are you not telling me? Why would Lin and Madoka re-introduce us? _A light touch on my shoulder stopped my thoughts and I turned to yell at the girl for touching me but I was met with understanding eyes and the hand left my shoulder.

"She will open back up to you, give it time. I want to help you so, if you trust me, come back here at sundown. She'll be much more open then." The redhead seemed kind and understanding. I nodded my understanding but questions still puzzled me.

"How did you know she would be here? We would have seen you down by the lake if you had gone."

"Ask Mai, she might have an answer, but if I had to guess, I would say that she sensed her the minute we pulled up the drive." _Have her powers gotten that strong?_

"Why would she need to rest, I didn't see her use her powers?"

"You did, you just didn't know it. She doesn't like to brag but the forms the ghosts took? She created them to talk and find peace. Pretty cool, huh? "

"Sure…awesome," _but dangerous. _Those are the unspoken words that are usually used for my powers never hers. _How did her powers get that strong? Unless… _"Lin, I know you have watching her. After I left to bury Gene, did she bury herself in her work?"

"After a day of eating ice cream, a friend came and she ran out with her and then formed her own team."

"When did she get her first demon case?"

"About six months ago, I kept tabs. It was going really bad, one of the team got taken, and then one morning the team member showed up and Mai said that the demon was gone. That is why we wanted you to meet her again; to see if away is wrong."

I turned to Scarlett, "Let me guess her powers got stronger after that night and just keep growing."

She signed, "Ask how much time we have. She won't tell me or Vicci."

"You called Lin and Madoka to get me here, didn't you?"

"She's right, you are smart. Yes I did because something tells me you might be more headstrong then her. I would wait her out, but I fear that she doesn't have the time."

"Why me, you have no reason to trust me?"

"I trust you because even with your stubborn refusal to love her, you will protect her with your dying breath. Don't forget to rest up, even though she will be more open, she won't just answer all of your questions like a mindless idiot. Don't underestimate her, ever." The unshakable belief behind her words raddled me. _How could she know me so well after a few hours with me? And I don't love her, which would be just stupid sense she loves Gene. _

"Alright, but you have to let us 'bump' into you in your next cases."

"Deal, just help Mai, she doesn't deserve this."

**Backbone**

The water gleamed back at me like a sparkling jewel. I had slept for a few hours but I wanted to come back out here and see that the lovers' souls had really passed on. "Can you stand the thought of being stuck in an old house, waiting for forgiveness while blaming yourself? He just wanted answers and to find her again."

"Mai, I also seek answers. Tell me, why did let the demon in, let him eat your soul slowly?" Naru said walking out from behind a tree.

"Madoka would be proud, you are getting sneakier."

"Answer the question Mai; you didn't have to let it in."

"Yes I did. You know I would have never seen Scarlett again if I hadn't bargained with it. The price was simple, I let him in and he would give me twenty-five weeks to live."

"Mai you only have seven weeks left let me help you."

"I made my choice under that tree a year ago. You had your shot now it's my turn. Good-bye Naru. I doubt you will see me again. Don't tell my team, all they will see is a ticking clock on my life."

"I can't agree to that Mai. Let me save you one last time, please."

"If you want to try and get your hopes up go ahead but I'm living my last few days to the fullest. I'm not going down without a fight but the demon won't let me try to destroy it so once again my life is in your hands. Save me."

"I accept the challenge and raise you one. If I save you, then you have to endure dinner, with me, in Pairs. You sure you still want me to save you?"

"Why Mr. Oliver Davis I do believe that you have grown a pair. I would be delighted to accompany you to dinner, IF you pay for the dress, which will be from Paris." I smirked with devilish glee at his amused face. _Are you sure you want to challenge this tiger, Naru? It might be too much to handle. _

"I look forward to our date, a perfect opportunity to gloat about how I saved you when all hope was lost." I threw back my head and laughed something I hadn't done since he had left a year ago. I had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were at sunset. _He already hurt me once; I cannot fall for him again. _"Then arrogant sir, will you do me the honor of entertaining though the night shift."

"Oh course, my clumsy lady." _And that meant nothing. My heart is not pounding and his wide smirk is not making my knees weak. _

**Backbone**

Mai was still laughing from my latest joke, even as the sun rose. I had missed this, watching the emotions run across her face like an open book, no secrets. _I missed you, Mai._ Is it really that hard to say? I don't know what took me over yesterday, but then I was asking her to dinner and she was delighted. And then that bit about calling her 'my' lady. It fit her so well and my heart raced, but she didn't comment, like she hadn't noticed. _The old Mai would have pounced on my in a second but not this new her. Is this a part of living life to the fullest? All I know is that I want to get to know her better, better than before, when all she was an assistant. _After spending the night shift with her, I had learned more by just not talking at all. No activity at all happened last night, so today we are all going home. I watched the drama that happened just while breaking camp. Vicci bitched about breaking another nail while Scarlett told her to walk it off. Then Will, my new assistant, offered to help load the other teams van because he and Lin had hardly unloaded in the first place. This made Vicci flustered but Scarlett graciously accepted the help.

"Lets' run and say our good-byes to the lake before we leave. Our teams can handle themselves." Mai's soft voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and left with her on a path through the woods. Reaching the shore I breathed in the cool breeze, relaxing for the first time since we got here.

"It's beautiful out here. I can see why you would spend a small fortune on a house like this." Mai nodded in agreement, singing a soft tune. _I missed you and your sweet ways. Even when the world is cold and cruel you don't stop being your kind understanding self for a second. _The world seemed to freeze for us, for a second. The heat of the sun's rays, the gentle slap of the water under our feet, felt peaceful and calm. HOOK The car horn broke the silence and we turned heading up the hill.

"Do you think they could have gotten us a more quiet way?" Mai's question made me laugh.

"The only other way I can think of to get your attention is to throw ice cubes down you back."

"You wouldn't dare!" The outrage was clear on her face and I laughed some more walking up next to her.

"Try me," I whispered in her ear, her ear earning a shiver, but then she scampered off. Up the hill and into the black van, away to the next case, but I would follow her, where ever she led me. Coming to the white van, I asked "Where are we going next? After Mai I assume."

"If we follow Mai, we will be going to the port town of Sakata. Where there was been a strange ship that appears and disappears without a trace. The locals say it's a pirate ship."

"Sounds interesting, how long will it take to get the rest of the team there?"

"Already on it, they just need to pack. To the port it is?"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

**A/N: I know this took forever but I really didn't want to write this chapter. If readers hadn't liked the story I would have given up and forgotten about it. Thank you for liking my story. If you think Naru's character is off then tell me because I think he might be odd. I going to slowly build up the reveal but I couldn't wait. Until next chapter, when ever that's going to be. :-P **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am going to finish this fan fiction. I know I don't update that often but I'm promising you guys that I will finish it. It's not that I have the time; it's that I want to do Ghost Hunt justice. I love the show and manga and I made Mai and Naru so O.O.C. I'm so sorry but I will fix it. I have an insane plan. I don't know if it will work but I'm willing to try. Thank you, Kagome Pureheart for the reviews and showing me my mistakes. I vow to finish but it might not be perfect. If you're reading this then thank you. I haven't given up. I will give this story the ending it needs but I will need time. You have to keep reading but I would love it if you did.


End file.
